


亲爱的AO3

by luoliliandhoney



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 给AO3的一封信。





	亲爱的AO3

**Author's Note:**

> 当初ao3刚被墙的时候，心情很差，就写了这样一篇。  
> 亲爱的ao3，我永远支持你。  
> 注：这是在我还无法正常登陆AO3时说的话，现在好多了。  
> 从LOFTER搬运过来。

亲爱的AO3：  
我是您的一名普通用户。我接触您的时间并不算很长，我是在高中毕业之后才认识您的，那一天我发现了一位我喜爱的“宝藏太太”，也是在那一天，我认识了您。  
彼时的我对您并不了解，甚至于大多数不知情的人一样，以为，您只是一个安全的“停车场”——您看，即使那时的我们并不了解您，却也知道您是值得我们信任的。而如今，明白更多以后，更是对您肃然起敬了。  
我一开始只是在您上面阅读一些太太们的文章，因为我的英语不好，所以只会一些简单的搜索功能。后来读的多了，我也想要开始写作，于是我注册了一个账号，注册账号的过程对于我一个英语学渣来说似乎有些困难，我在网上搜索了教程，又请了我同寝室的室友帮忙，才将账号注册好。之后的一段时间里，每当我登录AO3时，就要调侃自己该好好学英语了。  
注册账号前等待的那两天，我一直很高兴，在最后的两个小时里，我一直坐在床边等待，可能是因为成功前的小忧郁，我开始胡乱担心自己会不会收不到邮件。然而就在最后的几十分钟——那天的下午四点三十七分——就在前一秒我还在抱怨邮件还没有来的时候，我收到了邮件。  
当时的那种感觉，现在回味起来也似是甜的，却又多了一丝苦涩——明明才没过多久啊。  
我通过在b站上找到的教程在您这里发布了第一篇作品。我的文笔并不好，这一点大概从这封信就能够看出来吧——我总是很激动，却又苦于无法将它表达出来——但是，一切都是从零开始不是吗？我想，只要自己坚持下去，总会愈来愈好的。  
所以，我感谢您之后发来的每一封邮件，只是一句简单的“A guest left kudos on XX”，就能够给予我莫大的鼓励，就如同一个一直迷茫的人突然被认可了一样。这种感觉，是不创作的人不会懂得的。  
同人圈，一直被当做是一个边缘的小集体，可是这个集体里的每一个人，都是怀揣着自己的梦想的。我相信每一位太太，不论现在是大红大红，还是只是一个不被人注意的小透明，曾经都像正处于现在的我一样，为爱发电，与爱前行。  
我们所期望的，只是单纯的，想要守护我们的一方天地。  
感谢您，给了我们这样一个平台。我从当初对你的一无所知到如今的慢慢理解，已经过去了一段时日，直到如今，您与我们被迫离开，我才迟迟明白你有多么可贵，又包含着怎样不朽的精神。  
可是，您已经离开我们了，这一分别，也不知有多久。  
对于这次的事件，我心中自然是有怨的。但对于您，我除了感激、怀念，剩下的，便是深深的歉意了。  
您到中国大陆时，一定是带着友善与对同人创作者的期盼来的吧？希望为同人这一片贫瘠之土地洒下甘露，以生长起属于我们的世外桃源。可是如今，桃树被伐，桃源被毁，创作者们面临着失去家园，被迫流浪的危机。您会失望吗？  
在最初几天，我是十分气愤的，想要对他们破口大骂，可是突然间，我觉得没意思极了，太没意思了。就像我在您与我们分隔的那一天，打开邮件，怀着一丝微弱的期望点击文章，却最终只是得到一句网页无法打开的那一刻一样，觉得无力极了。  
我们最初为爱而来，如今又因为另一种疯狂的“爱”被迫离开。  
愿有一天，能够看到您满载希望归来。  
创作不死。  
敬祝  
安康  
一位普通的AO3用户  
2020年3月3日


End file.
